yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 036
っち アマゾネスムコとりヂュエル | romaji = Misawa-chi Vāsasu Amazonesu Mukotori Dyueru | japanese translated = Misawa-chi VS Amazoness, Marry-Off Duel | episode number = 36 | japanese air date = June 8, 2005 | english air date = February 8, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Lee Ok Mi }} "Duel Distractions, Part 1", known as "Misawa-chi VS Amazoness, Marry-Off Duel" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Bastion Misawa is up early, and stands on the shorelines, thinking that the Shadow Riders have been inactive recently, and that the next one will likely soon come. He vows that won't take his Spirit Key. He opens his jacket and takes out one of his Decks, and begins thumbing through it. He finds "White Magician Pikeru" in it, and comments that he doesn't recall putting it in there. He then looks around uneasily, then complains that the card is a silly distraction. He then says that nothing distracts him. Later, he goes to the Slifer Red dorm and wakes Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington using his "Barrel Dragon" card. He has them do early morning drawing exercises, and Chumley noticed Syrus has "Thunder Nyan Nyan", which he describes as his "card crush" (idol card in the Japanese version). Chumley has one as well - "Dian Keto the Cure Master". This angers Bastion, but he realizes that he too has one - "White Magician Pikeru". In class, it is observed that there are many students absent. It's revealed that they (and Dr. Crowler) are hard at work building a coliseum in the forest at the behest of Tania, who reveals herself as the third Shadow Rider. The remaining Spirit Key holders and Syrus and Chumley journey to the coliseum. Tania states she doesn't Duel women, so Alexis Rhodes cannot Duel her. Professor Banner attempts to hide, so she needs to chose between Jaden, Bastion and Chazz Princeton. She settles on Bastion, and states that she doesn't want his soul - she wants his hand in marriage if she wins. Bastion chooses to use his EARTH Deck, while Tania tells Bastion she has two Decks - Knowledge and Courage. She allows him to choose, and he chooses the Knowledge Deck. Eventually, Tania wins using her "Amazoness" cards and uses her pet tiger, Bass, to chase the remaining students out of the coliseum, leaving her alone with Bastion as night falls. Featured Duel: Bastion Misawa vs. Tania Turn 1: Tania Tania draws "Amazoness Swords Woman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Bastion Bastion draws "Magnet Warrior Σ＋" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "Magnet Warrior Σ＋" attacks and destroys "Amazoness Swords Woman". Due to the latter's effect, Bastion takes all the Battle Damage that Tania would have taken (Bastion 4000 → 3700). Since an Amazoness monster Tania controls was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Tania activates her face-down "Pride of Tribe" to Special Summon another "Amazoness Swords Woman" (1500/1600) from her Deck in Attack Position. Bastion then Sets a card. Turn 3: Tania Tania draws. She then Normal Summons "Amazoness Blowpiper" (800/1500) in Attack Position. Bastion activates his face-down "Magnet Force Minus", equipping it to "Blowpiper" and treating it as a Minus monster. Due to the last effect of "Magnet Force Minus", Tania must use "Amazoness Blowpiper" to battle "Σ＋" when she enters her Battle Phase as Bastion controls a Plus monster. Tania then activates "Amazoness Spellcaster" to swap the original ATK of "Amazoness Blowpiper" and "Σ＋" ("Amazoness Blow Piper": 800 → 1800/1500; "Magnet Warrior Σ＋": 1800 → 800/1500). "Amazoness Blowpiper" attacks and destroys "Σ＋" (Bastion 3700 → 2700). "Amazoness Swords Woman" attacks directly (Bastion 2700 → 1200). On Tania's End Phase, the effect of "Amazoness Spellcaster expires ("Amazoness Blowpiper": 1800 → 800/1500). Turn 4: Bastion Bastion draws. He then activates "Magnet Conductor Plus" to add "Magnet Warrior Σ＋" from his Graveyard to his hand. Bastion then sends "Magnet Warrior Σ＋" and "Magnet Warrior Ω－" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±" (2700/1300) in Attack Position. Bastion then Sets two cards. "Magnum Plus Minus" attacks "Amazoness Blowpiper". Due to the effect of "Magnum ±", it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of "Amazoness Blowpiper" ("Conduction Linear Magnum ±": 2700 → 3100/1300). "Magnum ±" destroys "Amazoness Blowpiper" (Tania 4000 → 1700). On Bastion's End Phase, the effect of "Magnum ±" expires ("Conduction Linear Magnum ±": 3100 → 2700/1300). Turn 5: Tania Tania draws. "Amazoness Swords Woman" attacks "Magnum ±". Tania intends to use the effect of "Amazoness Swords Woman" to make Bastion take all the Battle Damage that she will take from the battle between "Magnum ±" and "Amazoness Swords Woman". Bastion then activates his face-down "Power Off" to send "Magnum ±" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Ω－" (1900/600) and "Σ＋" (1800/1500) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Tania chooses not to attack. Tania then Normal Summons "Amazoness Paladin" (1700/300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Amazoness Paladin", it gains 100 ATK for each Amazoness monster Tania controls. Tania currently has two ("Amazoness Paladin": 1700 → 1900/300). Tania then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Bastion Bastion draws "Magnet Warrior Σ－" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "One Hundred Thousand Gauss" to decrease the ATK of "Amazoness Paladin" by 800 ("Amazoness Paladin": 1900 → 1100/300). Since a card that targets an Amazoness monster has been activated, Tania activates her face-down "Dramatic Rescue" to return "Amazoness Paladin" to her hand and Special Summon "Amazoness Tiger" (1100/500) from her hand in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Amazoness Tiger", it gains 400 ATK for each Amazoness monster Tania controls. Tania currently has two ("Amazoness Tiger": 1100 → 1900/500). Due to the last effect of "Amazoness Tiger", Bastion is forbidden from attacking any other Amazoness monster besides "Amazoness Tiger". Bastion formulates a strategy that will assure him victory. He will first attack "Amazoness Tiger" with "Ω－" which will cause a Double KO. He will then attack "Amazoness Swords Woman" with "Σ－" which will cause another Double KO. Finally he will attack directly with "Σ＋". "Ω－" attacks "Amazoness Tiger", but Tania activates her face-down "Amazoness Archers" to decrease the ATK of every monster Bastion controls by 600 ("Ω－": 1900 → 1300/600; "Σ－": 1500 → 900/1800; "Σ＋": 1800 → 1200/1500) and force them all to battle. "Amazoness Tiger" destroys "Ω－", "Σ－", and "Σ＋" (Bastion 1200 → 600 → 0 → 0). Differences in Adaptations * Several scenes are removed in the international version. Trivia Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.